


Owe You One

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: The first time they try it the other way, no part of it goes as planned.





	Owe You One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO Bonus Round 7 for the quote prompt: "If you cum and I don't. I fucked you. So don't tell ya mans you smashed me. I smashed. I beat it up."

The first time they try it the other way, no part of it goes as planned. It's not bad, exactly, just that Tsukishima is naturally a lot more tense than Kuroo, so Kuroo fingering him open is a lot slower than either of them thought. They should have done this at Kuroo's apartment, Tsukishima thinks, staring at his ceiling in mild frustration, because he associates Kuroo's apartment with sex and his own childhood bedroom not so much. 

"Oh, just do it already," he snaps. Kuroo's face blocks Tsukishima's view of the ceiling, and he's frowning. 

"We don't have to," Kuroo says, even though his dick digging into Tsukishima's thigh says that he really wants to. "It doesn't have to be right now."

" _Now_ , Tetsurou." Tsukishima only uses Kuroo's name like that when he's serious, and right now he feels over-edged and electric all under his skin, as if it's going to peel off if Kuroo doesn't just fuck him already. Kuroo reaches for Tsukishima's cock, only half-hard from the weirdness of being stretched, but Tsukishima slaps his hand away. He doesn't want the distraction. "Worry about yourself."

They already agreed this position was the way they were doing it, with Tsukishima on his back. He watches impassively as Kuroo tears open a condom and rolls it on, then slicks himself up. Kuroo looks up to meet Tsukishima's eyes, meaningful, but doesn't ask again if he's sure or if he really wants to do this. They already talked it all out. Kuroo knows that Tsukishima can say stop he if needs to; Tsukishima knows that he isn't going to. 

The burn of Kuroo sinking so deep into him takes away all of Tsukishima's breath, makes him unable to feel or think about anything else. It hurts a little but mostly it's just intense. There's so _much_ of Kuroo, over top of him and inside of him and under his hands. Tsukishima sinks his fingers into the small of Kuroo's back. His chest is too tight to draw a full breath. 

"Kei," Kuroo murmurs. He's on his elbows, all the way inside. He's still. 

"Move," Tsukishima forces out, because the waiting is worse than the stretching. When Kuroo eases out and back in, the sting is still there, but it's like when Kuroo bites too hard or drags nails down his back, hurt that promises something else soon, something better. 

"Damn, _Kei_ ," Kuroo groans when Tsukishima starts pushing his hips up into it. Kuroo is shaking, sinking lower and lower on his elbows. When Tsukishima peels open his eyes to look, Kuroo's a flushed, disheveled mess, mouth open and hair wild, eyes glassy. The sight grips Tsukishima's chest like a fist around his heart; he digs his fingers into Kuroo's hips hard enough to bruise and Kuroo moans, full-throated. 

Tsukishima is just getting into it when Kuroo's breath hitches on half a moan, the choked-off noise he usually makes just before he comes. That's exactly what he's doing in fact, hips jerking into Tsukishima's and collapsing on his chest, panting for air. 

"Shit, m'sorry," Kuroo moans, embarrassed. "You're so tight and cute and nnnngh."

"Whatever," Tsukishima says, voice flat, staring at the ceiling. He's still turned on and somewhat overwhelmed, and it's hard not to squirm. 

"I'll make it up to you," Kuroo promises, fervent. He leans up to kiss Tsukishima, some of his coordination starting to return. "I _swear_ , I'll do anything you—"

The door slams downstairs and both of them freeze, nose to nose. 

"Kei?" Akiteru's voice drifts up the stairs. "You home? Did you get my texts?"

"Off, off, get off!" Tsukishima hisses, shoving Kuroo off of him, both of them wincing. "Shower! Hurry up, I'll tell him we just got back from a pick up game or something!"

It's a complete comedy of errors, Kuroo trying to roll off the bed and almost falling on his face when his legs wobble, slamming into each other as Tsukishima tries to shove him out the door at the same time as yank on some of his unwashed practice clothes. By some miracle, it actually works, Tsukishima throwing open the window to air out his room and tossing the comforter over the mess of his sheets before intercepting Akiteru on the stairs. 

Tsukishima takes his turn in the shower after Kuroo emerges, and they don't really get a chance to talk about it since Akiteru and Kuroo are talking about Kuroo's university by the time Tsukishima gets done. Then his mother comes home and insists on making them tea while she starts dinner, and Kuroo insists on helping, and somehow or other it's suddenly bedtime if they want to spend any time awake together in the morning before Kuroo catches his train. 

"Hey," Kuroo says, spooned up against Tsukishima's back. The warmth is welcome, since Tsukishima had forgotten to come back up and close his window, so now it's freezing. "Earlier."

"Forget it," Tsukishima tells him. He wants to roll over and kiss Kuroo, to peel off their shirts and make out, but if they start he doesn't think he can stop. There's no way to know if Akiteru's asleep. "You owe me one."

"Next weekend?" Kuroo asks. "I'll definitely make it up to you." Tsukishima grunts a yes and Kuroo squeezes him tighter, pressing his face into the back of Tsukishima's neck and sighing that he likes him _so much_. Face hot, Tsukishima grunts for him to go to sleep. 

Kuroo's apartment is tiny and a little bit shitty, but he lives alone so Tsukishima has no shame about shoving him up against the wall as soon as the door is shut behind him. They kiss messily until their lips are stinging, Kuroo's hands dragging up and down Tsukishima's back, Tsukishima's hands down the back of Kuroo's jeans to grab his ass. 

"Been thinking all week about last time," Kuroo says when the kiss breaks, their foreheads pressed together. "Give me a second chance? I can't believe I fucked up so bad fucking you the first time."

"Wrong," Tsukishima says, making Kuroo blink. "You came and I didn't, so it's more like I still fucked you." 

"Yeah," Kuroo laughs. "Uh-huh, you _wrecked_ me, Tsukki."

"And you owe me one, plus a week's worth of interest. So get it right this time," Tsukishima orders, the corner of his mouth turning up in a sly smile he learned from Kuroo himself. 

"Yes, sir!" Kuroo agrees, already walking them backwards and more than ready to make good on his promise.


End file.
